A qui la faute?
by Lilyep
Summary: OS - Laruku - Sakura/Tetsu: "Un verre, bien fort. Une clope voir deux... ou plus. La télé qui diffusait une débilité quelconque, des rires quelque peu factices et presque forcés... il s'en foutait. Ça faisait passer le temps, après tout."


Titre: _A qui la faute?_

Rating: **M**

Genre: pas très gai et limite pwp mais pas vraiment non plus ^^"

Pairing: Sakura/Tetsu...

Disclaimer: non non, ils ne sont toujours pas à moi (en même temps ces deux là, je n'en veux pas particulièrement ^^")

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Hello everybody!_

_Oui oui, je sais, j'ai encore et toujours un retard fou dans mes publications mais bon, ça va reprendre, enfin, je vais essayer..._

_Cet OS n'est pas tout à fait un défi mais plutôt une idée commune qui a germé dans nos esprits tordus, à Marluuna et moi... Et je me suis lancée dans cette fic (que je lui dédie d'ailleurs). J'y pouvais rien, j'avais une scène en tête et... moi qui avait peur que ça soit presque un drabble, je me rends compte que c'est tout de même pas mal long ^^"_

_Bref, le pairing est assez... particulier, je vous l'accorde, mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

**A qui la faute?**

Un verre, bien fort. Une clope voir deux... ou plus. La télé qui diffusait une débilité quelconque, des rires quelque peu factices et presque forcés... il s'en foutait. Ça faisait passer le temps, après tout. Ça lui faisait penser, à autre chose... ça l'empêchait d'en avoir envie, d'y réfléchir, de se souvenir... Et c'était bien les seules choses auxquelles il parvenait encore vaguement à se raccrocher. Une petite bulle ridicule, fragile, mais qui parvenait à le faire avancer encore un peu...

Et puis, elle éclata brutalement, stupidement, le faisant tressaillir sur son canapé. La porte. On avait simplement frappé à sa porte... C'était terriblement bête hein? Mais pourtant, ça avait suffit à rompre le charme quelque part et il sentait de nouveau ses mains trembler, un peu.

Il soupira mais se leva tout de même, presque sûr sur ses pieds, las et alla ouvrir puisqu'il le fallait bien n'est-ce pas? Même s'il n'en n'avait aucun envie, même s'il n'attendait personne, il ne pouvait pas faire comme s'il n'était pas là, ce n'était absolument pas crédible alors, il se devait d'ouvrir cette foutue porte qu'il préférait close et dont il aurait voulu ne plus jamais actionner la poignée, ne plus jamais la franchir... Mais malgré tout, sa main se posa sur le mécanisme, lentement, se fichant de savoir qui se trouvait sur le palier mais le découvrant un peu trop brutalement... Ah ça, il ne lavait pas vu venir celle-là!

Titubant quelque peu, sous le choc tant au sens propre que figuré, le jeune homme porta une main large à son visage désormais douloureux. Sa mâchoire semblait encore résonner, il avait la tête un peu plus lourde encore et un maigre filet de sang s'étalait sur ses lèvres... Merde, c'était quoi ce délire?

Un peu perdu, il rouvrit des yeux légèrement flous, faisant un peu difficilement la mise au point et tomba sur un visage furibond.

- Tet-chan? s'étonna-t-il en s'appuyant sur un mur,remettant difficilement ses yeux en face des trous.

Tetsu...Tetsu! Bon sang, _Tetsu_! Il était là, devant lui - rien de bien étonnant finalement, ils se voyaient souvent et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il débarquait à l'improviste - et il l'avait... frappé? Comme ça, sans la moindre explication,sans même un bonjour ou lui avoir laissé le temps de comprendre, de réaliser... Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas! Pourquoi? Avait-il bu?

- Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'appeler ainsi. gronda le bassiste d'un voix sourde, maîtrisant apparemment difficilement sa colère, le poing toujours fermé et presque tremblant. Comment tu as pu faire ça?

Tetsu semblait dans un rage absolument folle, quasi hors de contrôle et Sakura, qui était habituellement fort, sûr de lui et absolument pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, se sentit soudain tout, tout petit, frissonnant comme un enfant pris en faute. Les yeux de son ami lançaient des éclairs, s'ils avaient pu tuer, il aurait probablement été foudroyé sur place et... il ne comprenait pas... Ou plutôt, il ne voulait même pas chercher à comprendre, confus et un peu affolé.

- De, de quoi tu parles? balbutia le batteur qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

- De quoi je parle? De QUOI je PARLE?

Tetsu laissa échapper un petit rire quasi hystérique et réellement inquiétant, avançant à l'intérieur de l'appartement d'un pas ferme et rageur sans même y avoir été invité, forçant un Sakura encore un peu - beaucoup - perdu à reculer sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, comme totalement écrasé par la fureur de son ami, l'éclair dominateur qui brillait dans ses yeux flamboyants.

La porte claqua.

- Tu te fous de moi? continua le bassiste qui en semblait pas prêt de se calmer.

- Tetsu... je...

- Tu quoi? Tu n'as aucune excuse! balança le plus petit en même temps que quelque chose que Sakura n'identifia pas sur le moment mais qui lui atterrit en pleine face avant de chuter au sol quasiment sans un bruit. Et ça? C'est pas à toi peut-être?

Ça?

Ça quoi?

Le batteur, inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, baissa lentement le regard... Un sachet... Ah, _ça_... Hum... Il ne voyait pas trop quoi dire... Tetsu semblait fou de rage mais n'avait apparemment qu'à peine commencé à vider son sac et Sakura n'eut même pas le temps de penser à ouvrir la bouche que les hurlement du leader lui tombaient dessus comme une avalanche de grêle.

- Les flics sont venus aujourd'hui! Hyde était là! Tu imagines bon sang? Il était totalement anéanti! Ils mènent l'enquête sur toi et j'ai retrouvé ça dans tes affaires au studio!

Oui, effectivement, Sakura aurait beau vouloir se défendre, à part mentir éhontément, il ne voyait pas trop comment nier... Tetsu semblait dégoûté et l'éclair qui passa dans ses yeux manqua faire avoir un haut le coeur au batteur pâle comme un linge.

- Comment t'as pu faire ça? répéta le bassiste. Comment t'as pu _nous_ faire ça?

- Je...

Les mots mouraient dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne cherche à les rat rapper, incapable de mettre ses pensées dans le bon ordre. Comment répondre à ça? Que dire? Qu'il était désolé? Peut-être que ce serait un bon début mais... honnêtement, il ne se sentait - presque - pas vraiment fautif finalement... Il avait juste été pris, après tout ce temps, c'était tout. Et ça faisait déjà quelques semaines qu'il l'avait senti venir... C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était en manque en ce moment même, parce qu'il avait ralenti, parce qu'il tentait de se contrôler, d'arrêter même avant que tout n'explose, avant que d'autres ne soient entraînés avec lui, éclaboussés par ses faiblesses... Trop tard apparemment..

Alors maintenant, comment répondre à ces accusations à peine voilées qui n'en n'étaient pas, qui étaient si véridiques finalement? Que dire? Comment répondre alors qu'il n'y avait rien à dire? Pourtant, une question avait bel et bien été posée, une question horriblement douloureuse, pour tous les deux, et pas qu'une fois... Une question qui attendait clairement une réponse et Sakura eu l'impression que s'il ne donnait pas la bonne, il aurait tout perdu...

Un homme furieux et visiblement déçu, blessé aussi, semblait simplement attendre qu'on le sorte de ce cauchemar qui avait à peine débuté mais qui semblait déjà bien trop réel en quelques mots... même s'il ne savait même pas lesquels il attendait finalement...

- Je...

Rah mais flûte! Depuis quand les mots le fuyaient-ils ainsi? Pas qu'il ait toujours été doté d'une éloquence exceptionnelle mais habituellement, il n'avait clairement pas sa langue dans sa poche et il n'était pas du genre à fuir les problèmes, bien au contraire... Mais là, il aurait tout donné pour disparaître, s'enfuir loin, très loin... Tetsu était juste, terrifiant...

- Mais vas-y! Je t'écoute! lança narquoisement le bassiste. Je suis sûr que tu as une bonne raison d'avoir tout foutu en l'air comme ça!

"Tout foutu en l'air"... Avait-il vraiment fait ça alors qu'il n'avait voulu que se protéger finalement?

- Tetsu je... Je ne sais pas, quoi te dire. soupira Sakura qui se sentait terriblement las.

- Et pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par des excuses?

Nous y voilà! Mais... non, ça, il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant, pas comme ça... pas à _lui_.. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il en était persuadé! Il avait juste été faible mais il n'était pas coupable. Parce que la culpabilité n'aurait fait que l'enfoncer un peu plus et lui, il ne cherchait que la lumière, une bouée de sauvetage... quelque chose à laquelle se raccrocher...

Non, il n'était pas coupable.

Et cette simple pensée qu'il chérissait presque comme si c'était sa dernière porte de sortie lui fit enfin reprendre pieds. Depuis quand se laissait-il marcher dessus ainsi hein? Depuis quand restait-il si amorphe alors qu'on l'attaquait de front et sans le moindre tact? C'était tellement injuste! Tetsu l'accusait. Tetsu le traitait comme un moins que rien. Tetsu se permettait de le juger. Tetsu... Non, il ne pouvait pas supporter ça! Il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'écraser ainsi, impossible!

La colère qui s'échappait du bassiste sembla finalement s'installer en lui aussi, le réveillant presque brutalement. Sakura se redressa lentement, dominant de nouveau le petit bassiste de toute sa haute silhouette comme il en avait l'habitude. Physiquement, il s'était souvent, presque toujours même, senti supérieur et Tetsu lui semblait maintenant ridicule... il avait l'avantage, c'était indéniable, et maintenant qu'il en avait enfin pris conscience, il était hors de question que les choses continuent ainsi et qu'il ne réplique pas, qu'il ne se défende pas.

- Et puis quoi encore? gronda-t-il finalement, sa voix semblant miraculeusement réapparue. Tu veux que je me mette à genoux aussi?

- Essaye toujours! répliqua aigrement le plus petit. Si j'ai pitié de toi j'aurais peut-être un peu moins envie de te démolir.

Sakura le regarda un long instant... puis éclata de rire. Un rire froid, presque cruel... un peu nerveux aussi. Sa voix grave résonnait, un peu rauque, éraillée... Il aboyait plus qu'il ne riait finalement, désabusé, fatigué, énervé... Pourquoi, pourquoi lui? Pourquoi comme ça?

- Tu te fous de moi là hein? Tu débarques comme ça, chez moi, tu me colles un pain et me balance tout ça à la gueule et c'est encore à moi de m'excuser? Putain, t'es un marrant toi! Et tu vis dans quelle dimension hein?

La situation commençait étrangement à se retourner et en temps normal, Tetsu n'aurait probablement pas répliqué, impressionné par la carrure, la voix et l'aura du plus grand. Et puis il fallait être honnête, son comportement avait été odieux et il en aurait probablement honte, plus tard mais... non. Là, il n'était clairement plus lui-même. La rage l'aveuglait totalement, la douleur aussi. Aujourd'hui, quand ils étaient venus l'interroger, quand il avait vu Hyde pâlir, refuser tout ça... quand lui-même avait compris... Quand tout s'était écroulé... la trahison - car s'en était une! - lui semblait absolument horrible. Une brûlure vicieuse qui coulait comme un poison dans ses veines, le rongeant de l'intérieur. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, il n'y arrivait pas... Sakura leur avait cache quelque chose d'aussi énorme? Comment? Et pourquoi? Pourquoi ne s'être jamais confié à aucun d'eux? Hyde était celui qui en était le plus proche, tout le monde le savait et pourtant, il était visiblement tombé de haut, de très haut lorsqu'il avait compris... Personne ne savait et lui ne voulait pas y croire...

Et puis, les policiers partis, il avait fouillé, lui qui s'y refusait toujours, trouvant cela clairement abject... et il avait trouvé ce petit sachet de poudre blanche qui ne laissait plus le moindre doute et anéantissait totalement la maigre lueur d'espoir qu'il avait encore et à laquelle il tentait de se raccrocher, celle que, peut-être, ce n'était pas vrai, un bête mal entendu... Mais non, là, il en avait une preuve, l'espoir n'était clairement plus permis et alors, la colère avait pris place en lui, submergeant la douleur, la honte, l'incompréhension... La rage devenait plus forte que tout, plus forte que la trahison et il n'avait pas pu se retenir, abandonnant un Hyde anéanti et perdu, abasourdi lui qui habituellement était toujours là pour le petit chanteur, pour tout le monde d'ailleurs... Mais il fallait qu'il le voit, qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne... Il fallait qu'il lui fasse mal, au moins autant que lui souffrait à ce moment...

Son monde s'écroulait totalement... il allait perdre un ami, il allait perdre sa vie... le groupe... La police, la presse, tout alalit s'enchaîner, il le savait... Et tout, tout allait s'écrouler, par sa faute alors, il estimait qu'il avait bien le droit à une explication et quelques excuses au moins non?

Loin de s'écraser, le nouvel aplomb du batteur ne fit que renforcer sa rage et il se sentit prêt à le frapper de nouveau, serrant les poings à s'en faire mal.

- C'est moi qui me fiche de toi? s'exclama un Tetsu hors de lui qui ne semblait plus rien contrôler. MOI? Tu nous fous dans une merde pas possible, tu nous caches quelque chose d'aussi énorme et c'est ma faute peut-être? Bordel Sakura! Tu sais dans quel état était Hyde quand il a su? Tu as la moindre idée de ce qu'il a pu ressentir...?

- Hyde, Hyde, HYDE! répliqua le batteur en l'interrompant brutalement. Y en a que pour lui!

- Et quoi? T'es jaloux? Il te considère comme son frère, Sakura! Et toi tu...

- Je? l'interrompit-il de nouveau. Je quoi hein? Je l'ai sali c'est ça? Je suis indigne de l'amitié de ton pauvre petit ange siiii fragile?

Nouveau rire.

Glacial.

- J'en ai marre de tout ça Tetsu, marre tu comprends? J'en peux plus de te voir lui courir après comme un gentil chien-chien, faire ses quatre volontés et nous faire la morale en prime! Mais putain, pour qui tu te prends? Hyde n'est pas en sucre et toi, tu ne vaux certainement pas mieux que nous alors épargnes-moi ton baratin! T'as aucun droit de me juger!

Alors là, ça semblait vraiment être la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase! Sakura se croyait-il réellement intouchable, irréprochable? Ce n'était pourtant pas lui qui avait fait une telle connerie! Et pourtant, il s'en prenait injustement plein la tronche!

Tremblant de rage et définitivement incapable de se retenir, Tetsu leva de nouveau son poing et l'abattit avec force et violence sur le batteur. Seulement cette fois, celui-ci avait eu le temps de le voir venir et il n'était pas dit qu'il se laisserait faire! Sakura attrapa le poignet du plus petit au vol, quelques centimètres à peine avant que le coup n'atteigne une nouvelle fois son menton encore douloureux et le tordit sans ménagement, plaquant un Tetsu grimaçant et vert de rage contre le mur le plus proche. Le bassiste aurait beau faire, se démener comme un beau diable, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids...

- Lâche-moi! hurla le bassiste.

- Pour que tu te jettes de nouveau sur moi? Je suis peut-être drogué mais pas encore maso!

Drogué... Tetsu se figea alors que le mot semblait résonner dans la pièce et le bassiste se calma, une seconde ou deux, comme sonné. L'entendre dire à voix haute, prononcé par sa voix, à lui... C'était presque trop, presque pire que le reste... C'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop réel...

- Mais lâche-moi! réitéra-t-il en se tortillant de nouveau, grimaçant sous la poigne du plus grand qui le maintenait clairement à sa merci.

- Non...

La voix du batteur, dure quelques seocnde auparavant seulement, s'était perdue dans un étrange murmure rauque, ses pupilles semblaient plus sombres, plus petites que d'ordinaire. Il le dominait clairement, rageusement et Tetsu se sentait presque prêt à pleurer tant les émotions se bousculaient en lui, tant il se sentait minable, détruit, sonné...

- Lâche-moi...

Son ton était presque suppliant, un peu, et Sakura ne répondit pas cette fois, comme obnubilé par autre chose. Qui tremblait le plus? Le bassiste ou lui? Peu importait finalement... Il craquait totalement. Ils craquaient, tous les deux... Et le batteur se dit que fichu pour fichu... Après tout Tetsu, il l'avait déjà perdu non?

Les yeux du leader s'écarquillèrent brutalement. Son corps était totalement écrasé entre le puissant batteur et le mur, il ne pouvait presque plus respirer mais ce n'était finalement pas le plus troublant, le plus choquant... Immobile, il n'arrivait même plus à se débattre, n'y pensant pas vraiment finalement et ne comprenant absolument plus rien. Des lèvres sèches au goût de sang avaient capturé violemment les siennes, désespérément et Sakura ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter, perdu dans son délire, dans sa douleur et cet assouvissement de ses rêves les plus fous, aussi tordue soit la situation actuelle... Cette fois, il était totalement à bout, il n'avait pas pu résister, il ne pouvait plus... Tetsu avait raison, il avait tout foutu en l'air de toutes façons non? Alors, les conséquences n'avaient plus la moindre importance maintenant. Même si ça ne mènerait de toutes façons à rien, même si après, il n'y avait plus rien, il voulait prendre et garder un dernier souvenir égoïste, oublier encore un seul de ses regrets...

- Nan mais ça va pas?

Le bassiste avait mis quelques secondes mais, il avait tout de même repris pieds finalement et c'est avec une énergie désespérée qu'il avait réussi à le repousser, un peu, à dégager ses lèvres de cette étreinte surréaliste.

Mais Sakura le coinçait toujours.

- Mais t'as complètement perdu les pédales! s'exclama le bassiste avec une voix légèrement tintées de panique.

-Oui. acquiesça le batteur avec un petit rire. Totalement...

Tetsu se sentait frissonner de peur et de dégoût. Le rictus de son ami était plus qu'inquiétant, c'était comme s'il n'avait plus rien à perdre, qu'il était résigné et que rien ne pourrait encore l'atteindre. Même pas lui. Surtout pas lui Et Sakura semblait prêt à tout...

- Et tout ça Tetsu. reprit le batteur. Tout ça, c'est ta faute, tout.

- Ma, ma faute? balbutia le plus petit.

A travers la peur, un regain de colère le submergea. Sa faute? Non mais et puis quoi encore? Celui qui avait totalement déraillé, c'était Sakura, pas lui!

- C'est ma faute si tu es un abruti totalement irresponsable? Ma faute si tu n'es devenu qu'un pauvre taré, un camé déséquilibré? Laisse-moi rire!

- Et pourtant... souffla le batteur, étrangement calme mais resserrant sa prise sur le plus petit comme pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, comme s'il se sentait vaciller et prêt à chuter. Tout ça... Ce sont tes mensonges, c'est ta faute... Tu m'as tellement menti Tetsu, tellement fait croire...

- Je ne t'ai jamais menti! s'indigna le leader.

- Oh que si! Tout le temps, depuis toujours!

Tetsu ne comprenait pas où tout cela allait les mener. Il sentait qu'ils touchaient le fond du problème mais il ne savait plus trop s'il voulait réellement chercher à comprendre là... Sakura lui filait une trouille qu'il avait rarement ressenti et il ne comprenait pas les accusations dont il était l'objet. Il avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à être honnête, à tendre la main à ceux qu'il aimait... Pourquoi Sakura lui faisait autant de reproches sans fondements?

- Tu donnais l'image d'un ami si fidèle, si dévoué... continua le batteur, amer. Toujours là hein? Toujours présent, préoccupé par les autres plus que par lui-même... Tu donnais l'impression de tout voir, de tout savoir et pourtant, tu n'as rien vu...

- Parce que tu comptes me reprocher tes connerie? C'est ma faute maintenant si tu te cachais de nous peut-être? Je t'ai jamais demandé de te shooter à ce que je sache!

- Mais tu ne t'en ais jamais rendu compte! Tu n'as rien vu!

- Tu as tout fait pour nous le cacher, ne nie pas!

- Je ne nie pas. fit le plus grand très posément. Mais avant Tetsu? Avant ça... tu n'as pas vu... D'après toi, pourquoi j'ai commencé à prendre cette merde hein?

- Parce que t'es con? proposa le bassiste qui se voulait volontairement blessant.

L'autre eu un petit sourire totalement désabusé mais presque amusé quelque aprt.

-Peut-être...murmura-t-il. Mais pas seulement,tetsu...J'y arrivais plus tu comprends? J'étais à bout,totalement à bout,depuis des semaines et personne,personne,surtout pas toi,n'a remarqué quoi que ce soit...

Cette fois,c'était à Sakura de vider son sac. Parce qu'il avait mal,oh oui,terriblement mal. Lui qui apraissait toujours si fort,presque caché derrière un amsque de glace,un rosk solide,un ours...Personne n'avait pensé que lui aussi avait un coeur,que lui aussi pouvait souffrir et être blessé...Mais pourtant,personne n'avait cherché à gratter sa carapace,même ceux quis e disaient si proches de lui,même ceux qui se targuaient d ele connaître mieux que les autres,de savoir qui il était...Tout ça,ce n'était que de smensonges...

-Et pourtant,tu voyais tout hein? continua Sakura. Hyde semblait péter la forme mais au moindre pet de traversntu le savais et tu accourais même s'il ne disais rien...ken souriait toujours mais pleurait dans tes bras,tu étais le seul à savoir quand sa copine le plaquait,uand il avait fait une connerie...Et moi,tu me répétais que tu étais là,que tu serais toujours là mais tu n'as rien vu Tetsu,rien...

Le ton du batteur oscillait entre la douleur et la colère, l'amertume, la tristesse... la jalousie aussi probablement et malgré tout, Tetsu sentit un léger pincement de culpabilité titiller son coeur... Pas suffisant pour lui faire oublier sa peur et sa rage.

- Mais putain Sakura! T'es grand non? Tu sais parler à ce que je sache? J'étais là merde! Si t'avais des problèmes,tu pouvais m'en parler!

- Te parler? rit le batteur qui ne se rendait plus compte de rien. Et pour te dire quoi hein? Que tu me rendais fou? Que je n'en pouvais plus de te voir comme ça, tous les jours... Que rien qu'à l'idée de te parler, de te frôle, je me mettais à trembler, je bandais comme un fou? Que le soir, je me branlais en pensant à toi et que, putain, je me dégoûtais pour ça! Que je ne mangeais plus, je ne dormais plus parce que tu m'obnubilais, tout le temps?

Sakura n'arrivait même plus à s'arrêter, il avait retenu tout cela bien trop longtemps et même si c'était horrible, que c'était cru... au moins maintenant, c'était dit... Tetsu était totalement abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que... enfin... non, jamais... Sakura avait peut-être bien un peu raison, au fond... Il n'avait rien vu...

- Sakura...

- C'est dingue hein? continua le batteur, perdu dans ses songes. Un mec... rien qu'à l'idée d'en toucher un, de cette façon... ça me dégoûte tu sais, ça m'a toujours dégoûté... Et pourtant, toi... Tu m'obnubilais totalement...

Le bassiste tremblait définitivement, hésitant entre vomir ou pleurer mais écoutant sans broncher. De toutes façons, il n'y avait rien à dire.

- J'étais au bord du gouffre Tetsu. Je prenais des doses de somnifères que tu n'imagines même pas, juste pour essayer de dormir un peu, le reposer, ne pas te voir ni t'imaginer ne serait-ce que quelques minutes mais même dans mes rêves, tu me poursuivais... Un jour je, j'ai même failli, ne pas me réveiller... Au fond, peut-être que ça aurait été mieux finalement...

Sakura smeblait réfléchir à voix haute et Tetsu se sentait se liquéfier sur place à mesure que l'autre avançait dans son monologue. Ah il avait voulu des explications? Et bien il les avait maintenant! Et finalement, il s'en serait peut-être bien passé, en fait... Tout ça... Tout ça, c'était vraiment trop bizarre...

- On ma proposé de la coke, une fois, pas très longtemps après ça... Et c'était magique tu sais? poursuit le plus grand avec une certaine tendresse effarante. Plus rien, il n'y avait plus rien dans ma tête... C'était comme un autre monde, tu n'existais plus et franchement, c'était merveilleux... Alors oui, j'ai plongé Tetsu, pour t'oublier... Je tenais plus et ça, ça me permettait de continuer... T'as pas le droit, tu peux pas m'en vouloir pour ça Tetsu, tu peux pas, t'as pas le droit, je ne suis pas coupable!

Sa voix, presque désespérée, augmentait de nouveau en volume et le bassiste eu presque peur de le voir se mettre à pleurer tant il tremblait. Et lui restait muet et immobile, incapable de sortir le moindre mot, incapable de tenter de nouveau de se libérer. Il était cloué sur place.

- Je voulais juste continuer! fit Sakura presque comme s'il cherchait à se justifier. C'était égoïste, je sais mais... tu étais heureux hein? Avec le groupe, et tout... Et moi je, je voulais juste que tu continues à sourire, même si putain, ça faisait mal parce que presque toujours, c'était Hyde qui te rendais heureux et Ken qui te faisait rire... Moi je ne comptais pas mais, je voulais vraiment tenir tu sais, vraiment. Juste, pour que ton rêve continue...

C'était... indescriptible... Tetsu se sentait totalement engourdit, autant parce que le sang ne circulait plus trop dans ses membres entravés que par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et qu'il ne parvenait pas à assimiler complètement... Un homme amoureux de lui? Sakura qui plus est? Impossible... Et ce con s'était totalement détruit... pour lui? Non, c'était risible! Ridicule!

A bout, il éclata de rire.

- Et tu crois que je vais gober toutes ces conneries? lança-t-il désespérément sans parvenir à contrôler son fou-rire nerveux. La came t'a vraiment fait griller les neurones, c'est pas possible!

- Tu ne me crois pas...

- Oh que non! Personne ne pourrait croire des idioties pareilles! Maintenant Sakura, lâche-moi!

- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas?

Le batteur n'entendait plus le plus petit, une seule information avait filtré jusqu'à son cerveau fatigué et c'était probablement plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait enduré, depuis des mois...

- Pourquoi? rit le leader. Mais allons Sakura, soyons sérieux cinq minutes tu veux bien? Que tu cherches désespérément une justification et à fuir la vérité et tes responsabilités, je veux bien mais là... Franchement, c'est énorme et ridicule!

- Mais... Mais c'est vrai!

- Ah oui? demanda Tetsu, méchamment amusé en haussant un sourcil incrédule. Tu m'aimes c'est bien ça que tu me dis?

- ... plus que tout...

- Et tu as osé me faire ça? Tout détruire par égoïsme? Te fous pas de moi! Si vraiment tu m'aimais, tu m'aurais protégé, tu nous aurais tous protégé au lieu de nous jeter en pâture aux lions! Tu te rends compte un peu de ce que tu as fait Sakura? Tu nous as tué bordel, tu as tué le groupe! Alors ne viens pas me faire pleurer avec tes histoires d'amour à la con tu veux?

Tetsu se raccrochait à ses paroles presque désespérément. Non, c'était n'importe quoi tout ça! Sakura était clairement le type le plus stupidement et désespérément solitaire qu'il connaissait. Il ne s'attachait pas, jamais. Et maintenant, il allait lui faire croire qu'il avait foutu sa vie et sa carrière en l'air par amour pour lui alors qu'il était presque plus hétéro que Ken? Ouais, définitivement, c'était la meilleure de l'année!

- Bordel Sakura s'énerva de nouveau le bassiste en se tortillant comme il pouvait. Tu vas me lâcher maintenant oui?

- Tu ne me crois pas... répéta encore une fois le plus grand qui sentait ses nerfs lâcher totalement. Tetsu... pourquoi?... Que, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, pour que tu comprennes, que tu me croies?

- Mais rien! Tu ne peux absolument rien faire! Plus rien tu m'entends! hurla le bassiste, à bout. Plus jamais! Tu as tout gâché Sakura, tout! Et tu veux m'en tenir pour responsable en plus?

Tetsu s'égosillait, se débattant de nouveau aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait mais Sakura n'écoutait plus du tout. La peine lui faisait totalement perdre les pédales. Il fallait qu'il lui montre, il fallait qu'il lui prouve, quel que soit le moyen! Perdre Tetsu était déjà horrible mais finalement, après tout ce temps, il s'était presque résigné, déjà... Mais le perdre en sachant qu'il le pensait fou, menteur, qu'il en comprenait pas, ne le croyait pas alors qu'il lui avait enfin tout avoué, qu'il avait été plus honnête que jamais, qu'il lui avait ouvert son coeur tout entier, après tout ce temps à se cacher... Il avait réussi à lui dire tout ça et maintenant... Non... Non, ça, il ne pouvait clairement pas le supporter! Il fallait, il fallait absolument qu'il lui fasse admettre la vérité, le contraire n'était même pas envisageable!

- ...mais putain tu vas me lâcher à la fin oui! continuait à s'acharner Tetsu en vain. Sakura arrêtes tes conneries! Tu me fais mal bord...

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge alors que, de nouveau, les lèvres du batteur entravaient les siennes dans un baiser violent mais surtout, totalement désespéré. Sakura semblait se raccrocher à ça comme si c'était sa dernière chance...

- Arrête! Arrête ça! s'écria le plus petit qui sentait la panique l'envahir totalement alors que la bouche du batteur glissait sur sa mâchoire, dans son cou, son corps l'étreignant plus fort encore. Sakura arrête!

Tetsu tremblait de tout son corps dans les bras puissants et impatients du plus grand. Tout lui échappait aujourd'hui, tout dérapait, s'écroulait mais... il était un homme, et il avait encore assez de présence d'esprit pour reconnaitre certains signes... Sakura le désirait, réellement, désespérément et lui, lui se sentait impuissant...

- Tu ne me crois pas... Tu ne me crois pas... murmurait dans une longue litanie Sakura entre deux baisers, deux morsures.

- A, arrête... s'il te plaît...

Sa voix tremblait autant que tous ses muscles et il se maudissait pour ça, pour montrer sa faiblesse et sa peur aussi ouvertement... Le batteur était fougueux, passionné, et les baisers presque hargneux en devenaient quasiment délicieux... La douleur dans son corps immobilisé s'effaçait dans un étrange brouillard alors qu'il sentait la terreur s'emparer de lui... Sakura semblait définitivement fou, complètement fou... Comment pourrait-il l'arrêter?

- Tu sens si bon Tet-chan... murmura le batteur en humant son odeur. Si bon...

- S... stop...

- Je vais te montrer... Tu verras, tu comprendras... Tetsu... Je te veux depuis si longtemps... si longtemps... Hmmm... si bon...

Non...

Non non non NON!

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça! Il ne pouvait pas... Sakura ne pouvait pas, lui faire ça, le forcer... Bon sang, il devait agir et maintenant ou alors... Alors cette fois, il aurait vraiment tout perdu, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de sa dignité.

Paniqué, Tetsu se débattit de nouveau avec l'énergie du désespoir, tentant vainement de se dégager mais ne parvenant qu'à se faire mal finalement. Et pourtant, c'était la dernière chose que voulait Sakura... Il rêvait de le chérir, pas le briser. Il voulait lui faire du bien, pas le faire souffrir. Mais... le bassiste ne le croyait pas alors...

- Sakura... je t'en supplie... sanglota le plus petit, coincé. Arrête, arrête!

Le batteur, interpelé apr le ton de l'autre, se redressa un peu et vit les larmes dévaler le visage qui l'obnubilait tant. Tetsu... pleurait? Non... oh non! Il avait trop fait, trop donné pour que le sourire du bassiste ne se fane jamais...

- Ne pleure pas... murmura-t-il tendrement. Je ne veux pas que tu pleures...

Sa main vint se poser doucement sur la joue du bassiste pour effacer quelques larmes... et Tetsu, qui n'en croyait pas sa chance sur le coup, en profita pour récupérer un de ses bras désormais libre et coller une baffe magistrale à l'autre homme.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher!

Vaillamment, il parvint à s'extirper de la prise du batteur, prêt à s'échapper mais Sakura ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et il le rattrapa, passant des bras autour de sa taille fine peu avant qu'il atteigne la porte. Tetsu se débattit violemment, battant l'air de ses pieds et de ses poings mais le batteur se fichait des coups et maintenant fermement sa prise sur le plus frêle.

- Reste... Il faut que tu restes, que tu me crois Tet-chan... Il le faut... je, je m'en remettrais pas sinon...

- Mais je m'en fou! J'en ai rien à battre! T'es complètement dingue Sakura! Laisse-moi aprtir!

- Non... pas tant que tu n'auras pas compris...

Une scène étrange débuta alors... Tetsu continuait à se débattre tant qu'il pouvait, Sakura le retenait toujours mais aucun des deux ne semblait réellement avoir le dessus finalement... Le bassiste se perdait, tantôt rageur, tantôt sanglotant... Des coups étaient échangés, volontaires ou non alors que le batteur parvenait à embrasser son étrange adversaire de temps à autre, à caresser son corps en le débraillant à demi alors que le bassiste suppliait presque pour s'échapper, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, des mains... Tout tournait, il ne savait plus s'il le haïssait ou s'il aimait, rien qu'un peu, les attentions terriblement délicates de l'autre dans toute cette brutalité...

Ils finirent épuisés, haletant sur le sol, côte à côte, leurs vêtements en pagaille, les cheveux dans tous les sens et le corps en miette... Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer ni ce qu'il désirait réellement. La peur est un excellent aphrodisiaque parait-il... Les caresses de Sakura avaient finalement eu raison de lui peut-être? Tout était si confus... Tetsu ne savait plus rien, perdu, le corps douloureux et une formidable érection qu'il n'avait pas sentit venir et dont il ne voyait pas l'origine déformant son pantalon sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi...

- Pourquoi tu fais ça? murmura-t-il d'une voix totalement éteinte.

Tetsu était sur le flanc, le visage à quelque centimètres à peine de celui d'un Sakura qui ne tentait plus rien désormais, se contentant d'un bras sagement posé sur sa taille.

- Parce que, je veux que tu saches... répondit l'autre sur le même ton, le dévorant des yeux. Ma vie est foutue maintenant. Si les flics sont venus vous voir, c'est qu'ils ne mettront pas longtemps à m'arrêter... Je n'aurais bientôt plus rien Tetsu et puis, tu voulais savoir non?

- Tu étais... sérieux, alors?

- Oui. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été.

La sincérité brillait dans les prunelles du plus grand et Tetsu ferma les yeux, inspirant fortement pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Tout tournait dans sa tête à une vitesse fulgurante, lui donnant le vertige. Les évènements de la journée, les paroles des policiers, le visage décomposé de Hyde, les aveux de Sakura... ça faisait beaucoup. Trop. Il ne comprenait plus rien...

- Pourquoi moi?

- Je sais pas. J'ai pas choisis tu sais. J'y peux rien, c'est juste, _toi_... Tu... c'est plus fort que moi, je suis désolé...

Les voilà. Les excuses. Quelques petits mots de rien du tout que Tetsu avait tant voulu entendre et qui avaient enfin été prononcés! Mais bizarrement, ça ne le soulageait en rien finalement... Au contraire même... Maintenant que la colère sourde des premiers instants s'était envolée, il ne restait rien d'autres que la douleur et ce pardon murmuré ne faisait qu'enfoncer un peu plus la lame dans son coeur...

- Pourquoi tu en m'as rien dit plus tôt? gémit le leader, clairement désespéré par la situation.

- A ma place, tu l'aurais fait?

- ... Non...

Il fallait bien être honnête. C'était totalement impensable après tout! Ils étaient tous amis non? Et sérieusement hétéros en plus... ça aurait compliqué tellement de choses... Leur amitié aurait forcément été entachée, plus rien n'aurait pu être pareil... La gêne, les faux-semblants et un l'espoir stupide étant donné les circonstances... Non, il n'en n'aurait pas eu le courage non plus, il devait bien l'avouer. Tout bien réfléchi, il pouvait finalement comprendre Sakura, un peu, et si quelques instants plus tôt à peine la simple hypothèse d'une relation plus... poussée disons, entre eux lui serait apparue comme ridicule, abjecte... Désormais, il se remettait sérieusement en question.

Un homme pouvait donc réellement en aimer un autre et en devenir fou?

Un homme pouvait en désirer un autre sans pour autant être homosexuel?

Un homme pouvait... l'embrasser avec une fougue incroyable, vouloir le toucher sans que ça lui semble si sale que ça finalement... au contraire...

- Tu voulais... me montrer, c'est ça? risqua-t-il.

- Oui. Je voulais,que tu saches... Tout.

- Alors, montre-moi.

Stop! Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire là. Que lui arrivait-il? C'était un terrain plus que risqué, dangereux mais après toutes ses émotions qu'il n'arrivait pas à démêler, la seule chose qui semblait encore surnager dans tout ça était la curiosité, et rien d'autre. Envie d'en savoir plus. Maintenant qu'il avait appris, il voulait comprendre... et tout oublier...

- Quoi?

- Je crois que, je me poserais des questions toute ma vie sinon... souffla Tetsu avec un petit rire gêné. Tu, tu me fais peur Sakura... je suis totalement terrifié par tout ça mais... tu étais un de mes meilleurs amis. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je sais que maintenant, je vais te perdre, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les choses ne seront jamais plus comme avant alors... je veux savoir. Tout. termina-t-il en reprenant les termes et le ton de l'autre alors qu'il tentait un maigre sourire qui se voulait encourageant, ses yeux rivés aux siens.

La bouche du batteur se fit sèche, terriblement sèche alors qu'il entrevoyait vaguement ce que tout cela signifiait. C'était finit, oui, Tetsu avait parfaitement raison à ce sujet mais pourtant... il y avait peut-être une chance, une infime chance que ses rêves se réalisent, un peu. Une fois, rien qu'une fois, il semblait avoir la permission, il pouvait vraiment lui montrer... Bon sang, ça semblait clairement trop beau pour être vrai!

- Tu veux... vraiment?

En voilà une bonne question! Tetsu sentait son coeur s'emballer et il semblait prêt à s'enfuir à chaque seconde mais, le regard de Sakura était si plein d'envie, plein d'espoir... Non, il ne voulait plus faire marche arrière. C'était déjà trop tard et puis, il avait mis un pied dans la folie depuis plusieurs heures déjà lui semblait-il alors maintenant, autant aller jusqu'au bout. Demain quand il se réveillerait, tout cela n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar, un rêve lointain, très lointain, il en était sûr.

- Oui, vraiment.

Le baiser qui suivit n'eut alors rien à voir avec les précédents. La main de Sakura s'était délicatement posée sur la joue tremblante du plus petit et il s'était avancé, tout doucement, comblant avec lenteur la maigre distance qui les séparait encore jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles encore quelque peu irréguliers ne se mêlent, leurs lèvres s'effleurent,incrédules, puis apprennent enfin à se connaître vraiment, doucement, délicatement... Tetsu en avait le vertige? Ce baiser, aussi étrange soit-il, exprimait tant de choses... Et les gestes de Sakura... S'il y a encore peu, ils étaient brusques, presque violents même, là, il n'exprimaient plus que douceur et tendresse, culpabilité aussi, comme s'il tentait désespérément de se faire pardonner, pour tout, avec ses mains qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé capables de tant de délicatesse...

Et lui avait toujours peur. Il avait toujours un vague dégoût qui sommeillait au fond de lui et menaçait de franchir ses lèvres mais sa tête lui tournait, et il adorait ça. Cette sensation étrange et enivrante de ne rien contrôler, rien du tout, lui qui maîtrisait chaque aspect de sa vie, chaque seconde. C'était aussi terrifiant que grisant, presque salvateur alors qu'il sentait l'air frais se poser peu à peu sur sa peau à mesure qu'il se laissait dénuder en essayant de ne pas trop y réfléchir. Maladroit mais tendre, aussi impatient qu'apeuré, Sakura faisait s'envoler leurs vêtements de façon étrangement adorable et Tetsu se sentait presque bien sous les mains tremblantes. Le corps puissant qui le recouvrait, protecteur désormais et non plus menace, sa bouche qui tentait de le découvrir peu à peu, de le savourer, ses doigts fébriles qui l'apprenaient, lentement, comme pour graver chaque détails de son grain de peau dans sa mémoire... C'était aussi terrifiant que délicieux finalement. Enivrant, affolant...

Son étrange érection ne faiblissait pas, bien au contraire, mais il n'osait toujours pas faire le moindre geste, subissant de façon presque résignée quelque part... volontairement... C'était vraiment bizarre, quelque chose qui lui semblait totalement inimaginable car il abandonnait son corps, et à un autre homme en plus mais, la nouveauté était tout de même intéressante... il se sentait de plus en plus curieux finalement...

Et puis, Sakura se redressa soudainement, le faisant brutalement sortir de ses pensées chaotiques... et rougir fortement. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, avec tout ce qui se bousculait dans son propre petit crâne, mais il était... totalement nu désormais et offert à un regard inquisiteur qui le dévorait littéralement, le brûlait...

- Étrange... murmura le batteur sans le quitter des yeux.

- Hein?

- Je... j'ai vraiment envie de toi... Et pourtant tu, tu es un homme...

- Ah, tu as remarqué aussi...

Le plus grand sourit, presque amusé, et le couvrit de nouveau un instant plus tard après avoir ôté les derniers vêtements qui le couvraient encore. Il le désirait tellement fort que ça en devenait douloureux et pourtant, la constatation qu'il venait de faire l'avait plus que chamboulé, au fond. Il avait envie de Tetsu, d'un homme. Et le voir nu et offert ainsi à lui l'excitait encore plus alors que son esprit rationnel lui ordonnait de fuir, que c'était contre nature, presque abjecte et dégradant. Seulement voilà, c'était Tetsu et il avait depuis longtemps admis le fait qu'avec lui, il ne contrôlait définitivement plus rien...

Le bassiste, lui, se refusa à regarder le corps nu qui se pressait contre le sien. Pourtant, il le connaissait déjà, l'avait déjà vu dans le plus simple appareil mais là, dans de telles circonstances... Bon ok, c'était lui qui avait donné le feu vert à tout ça en quelque sorte mais finalement, il ne savait pas s'il supporterait réellement une telle vision.

Et pourtant, son regard se porta tout de même et bien malgré sur le batteur dans un réflexe inné et un hoquet de surprise, ses doigts venant s'agripper sans qu'il les contrôle à la tignasse noire. Il serra presque violemment. Sakura l'avait pris dans sa bouche, fou et se foutant de tout, totalement obnubilé à l'idée que cette fois serait unique et qu'il voulait tout savoir, tout connaître de ce corps...

Tetsu se tordit. C'était... indescriptible...

Le batteur, lui, ne s'étonna qu'une vague instant de sa propre audace lorsqu'il réalisa alors que les doigts crispés dans ses cheveux lui faisaient presuqe mal. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant et quand il y réfléchissait, il était écœuré à la simple idée de... Mais pourtant là, ça lui semblait finalement si naturel, comme si cette verge fièrement érigée grâce à lui, pour lui, hurlait presque son nom et l'appelait inlassablement. Il n'avait pas pu ne pas lui céder.

- Oh putain Sakura... Merde!

Pas très poli, mais là...

Oh certes, le batteur était bien un homme - ce qui expliquait probablement pourquoi il savait si bien ce qui était bon finalement - et oui, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de cette image, de cette boule d'incompréhension qui continuait à palpiter dans son ventre... Il aimait ça. Il adorait ça même. Et tant pis pour l'idée, tant pis pour le lendemain où il aurait repris tous ses esprits et où il se rendrait réellement compte. Là, c'était bon et c'était la seule chose qu'il voulait retenir. Sakura s'employait fermement à le rendre dingue, et à lui montrer, comme il le lui avait promis...

- A, arrête, arrête! Bordel Sakura je... je vais... je...

Il se sentait réellement prêt à exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, son corps malmené ne semblant plus très résistant désormais. Pourtant habituellement, même si c'était bon, atteindre l'orgasme de cette façon lui semblait clairement impossible mais là... il ne contrôlait définitivement plus rien. Et la frustration s'empara presque violemment de lui quand le batteur, comprenant parfaitement la mise en garde, l'abandonna, dégoulinant de salive.

Là, il se sentait vraiment tout nu maintenant!

- A toi de jouer. souffla-t-il à l'oreille du leader avant de s'allonger à côté de lui, visiblement totalement offert.

- Tu, tu veux que je?

Nan... Il n'allait quand même pas lui demander de...? Non, impossible! Il avait accepté de se laisser faire, certes mais... rendre les caresses, surtout de ce genre... Enfin, il concevait le fait que ça devait être frustrant, que Sakura avait probablement envie qu'il y ai au moins un semblant d'échange seulement lui s'en sentait clairement incapable.

- C'est mieux comme ça non? continua le batteur d'une voix très douce. Je voudrais pas te forcer, ou te faire mal alors... enfin je pense que c'est mieux si c'est toi qui...

Adorable. Tetsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser. Un Sakura qui rosissait, c'était vraiment pas banal, et adorable, il ne voyait pas d'autre terme. Et puis, il était rassuré quelque part, les attentes du batteur ne semblaient finalement pas être celles qu'il avait pensé.

- Tu sais. répondit-il sans réfléchir. Les filles n'ont pas mal, elles, quand on fait ça bien alors bon, je vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent.

Oui enfin là, il se jetait quand même un peu beaucoup tout seul dans la gueule du loup! Seulement voilà, depuis qu'il avait accepté tout ça, envisagé hypothèse que... et bien, il avait toujours cru que ce serait Sakura au dessus, que ce serait sa responsabilité, à lui. Franchement, lui ne s'en sentait pas le courage...

- C'était bien à toi de me montrer non? rajouta-t-il, presque sûr de lui.

- Mais tu...

- T'as pas envie?

Une petite voix très agaçante tirait la sonnette d'alarme dans la tête du bassiste et le traitait de tous les noms. Tant pis, il réfléchirait à tout ça demain, plus tard. Pour le moment, la raison n'avait clairement pas lieu d'être.

- ... Si... Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point mais je...

- Vas-y alors. le coupa le leader. Je te fais confiance.

Tetsu regretta bien une seconde ou deux ses paroles à peine les avait-il prononcées mais voilà, c'était dit maintenant et Sakura acquiésça. Il était définitivement prêt à tout pour son petit bassiste.

- Tet-chan... j'ai jamais fait ça... s'excusa timidement le batteur.

- Et moi donc!

C'était marrant comme les rôles n'étaient vraiment plus définis dans tout ça. Qui poussait qui? Qui rassurait qui, guidait qui?

Le plus grand sourit, comme pour rassurer son très bientôt amant et se coula doucement entre ses jambes. Ça lui faisait bizarre. Un peu beaucoup même mais... c'était excitant. Très.

Tetsu, lui, avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans un autre monde. Il y avait vraiment un homme, et pas n'importe lequel en plus, qui s'apprêtait à le prendre d'un instant à l'autre... et lui se laissait faire sans broncher alors que peu avant encore, il riait de ce genre de choses avec ses amis... Arf, tant pis, il voulait vraiment essayer maintenant.

Sakura pris tout son temps et fit de son mieux pour le préparer à sa venue ,toujours maladroit mais plein de bonnes intentions et Tetsu subit sans broncher, de plus en plus inquiet et impatient avant de se laisser délicatement retourner sur le vendre. Le batteur pensait, probablement à juste titre, que ce serait plus pratique ainsi... Tetsu grimaça. C'était... presque humiliant comme position... Il avait clairement l'impression d'être la dernière des catins ainsi mais tout bien réfléchi, ne pas voir l'autre, c'était peut-être mieux finalement...

Et puis, il oublia carrément de penser, de réfléchir. Ça y était, il le sentait rentrer doucement en lui, prudemment et si ce n'était clairement pas douloureux finalement, ce n'était franchement pas agréable non plus... Sakura, lui, semblait beaucoup aimer et il commença à se mouvoir en lui avec délicatesse en poussant quelques soupirs, ses mains agrippant fermement ses hanches. Il était au paradis, rien de moins.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Tetsu crevait littéralement de chaud, le souffle court et sentait ses joues le brûler alors qu'il avait beau faire, il ne voyait pas le moyen de maîtriser ses gémissements. C'était étrange, diffus dans tout son corps comme une flamme qui grandissait petit à petit pour l'envahir totalement, le sexe de son amant buttant quelque part en lui en le faisant tressauter à chaque fois. Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier... Oh bon sang, c'était clairement humiliant, mais tellement bon!

- Sakur... AH! Mes... mes bras... tiennent plus...

C'était plus ou moins vrai. Il fatiguait clairement dans cette position, ses membres semblant prêt à le lâcher d'un instant à l'autre mais surtout, Tetsu voulait connaître autre chose... et il cria pour de bon cette fois quand Sakura passa un bras autour de sa taille et le redressa contre lui. A genoux tous les deux sur le sol, ils continuèrent leur folie, le bassiste se laissant chuter contre le torse en sueur de son amant, attrapant sa nuque d'un bras pour mieux se coller à lui.

C'était brûlant, c'était dégradant, c'était... délicieux...

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la peau trempée du plus grand et il tourna la tête. Le regard un peu fou de son amant le troubla à tel point qu'il oublia un instant de retenir ses gémissements avant de capturer ses lèvres, comme assoiffé et désirant boire la lie de ses baisers qui lui manquaient presque, déjà.

Ce fut probablement le signal, ce qui déclencha tout...

Tout devient totalement fou, totalement flou... La passion les consuma définitivement, après la rage, seul le désir les prenait au tripes et ils se sentaient totalement insatiables...

Sakura se redressa et souleva son amant avec lui comme s'il ne pesait rien, le fit pivoter et le pris dans ses bras avant de le plaquer presque violemment contre un mur, puis un autre, sentant les jambes si fines par rapport aux siennes agripper se hanches, des dents mordre probablement involontairement dans son cou pour exprimer toute son envie, pour réprimer un cri... des ongles s'enfoncer dans sa peau, délicieusement douloureux... Tetsu en redemandait, encore et encore sans la moindre once de honte, noyé sous un déluge de sensations inconnues et se laissant désormais faire comme un pantin désarticulé, aussi mou que tendu alors qu'il s'agrippait au corps qui lui procurait tout ce plaisir sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Jamais il n'avait imaginé, jamais il n'avait soupçonné l'existence d'une telle chose, d'un tel brasier qui pouvait incendier son corps et tout le reste lui sembla soudainement superflus et terriblement fade. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que Sakura, son corps, leur sueur, leurs cris et ce fut finalement à même le sol, les jambes largement écartées, les bras autour de la nuque de son amant et cambré à l'extrême que Tetsu atteint ses dernières limites lorsqu'une main large, ferme et virile se referma sur son sexe et le mena en quelques gestes à un orgasme surpuissant.

Sakura s'écroula à côté de lui quelques minutes plus tard à peine et ils se retrouvèrent bien incapables de parler, le souffle court, le corps brûlant... totalement sonnés...

Tetsu avait subitement froid maintenant, Sakura tremblait de la tête au pieds, incapable de parvenir à se contrôler après avoir vécu une telle chose et c'est dans le brouillard qu'ils attrapèrent la couverture qui recouvrait le canapé pour s'en couvrir vaguement, le bassiste glacé se rapprochant dans un réflexe qu'il n'avait pas vu venir de son amant qui ne rechigna pas à le serrer contre lui alors qu'il se sentait plus faible et épuisé que jamais. Mais le moment qu'il venait de vivre était unique, _magique_...

Aucun mot ne fut échangé, ils semblaient inutiles pour le moment, et c'est complètement nus et épuisés, à même le sol dans cette maigre couverture, qu'ils s'endormirent bientôt, l'un contre l'autre et les bras de Morphée les accueillant avec un petit sourire...

**...ooOoo...**

Ce n'était vraiment pas confortable... Oh non, clairement pas! Il avait froid, le sol était dur sous lui, glacial... Son corps semblait crier grâce, courbaturé de partout et il grimaça. Non finalement, ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant et probablement pas ce qui l'avait réveillé alors que malgré les conditions, il dormait si bien. Il y avait... de l'agitation disons. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, bougeait spasmodiquement à côté de lui, tremblait... Péniblement, Tetsu ouvrit un œil. Il faisait apparemment encore nuit mais la lumière n'avait pas été éteinte, la télévision non plus d'ailleurs et il se demanda vraiment comment il avait bien pu réussir à s'assoupir ainsi... Mais ses pensées se focalisèrent bien vite de nouveau sur le responsable de son éveil: Sakura... Un Sakura nu, étalé sur le sol près de lui qui le fit rougir fortement lorsqu'il se rappela, tout... Un Sakura qui arborait un bleu apparemment conséquent sur la mâchoire qui le fit se sentir coupable, un instant... Un Sakura visiblement recouvert de griffures et de morsures en tous genres qui le firent presque gémir alors que son corps se souvenait... Mais surtout, un Sakura qui semblait souffrir, tremblant et en sueur, qui gémissait faiblement... Oui, c'était cela qui l'avait réveillé, la douleur de l'autre homme...

- Sakura?

Il lui avait fallu une bonne minute, un long moment pour oser tenter e le réveiller. Cette situation était on ne peut plus gênante, presuqe encore plus maintenant, le "après" lui faisant prendre conscience de tellement de choses... Tetsu était complètement perdu, oscillant toujours entre une vague colère, une rancœur profonde et douloureuse, un fond de culpabilité qui s'accaparait doucement son coeur et une profonde gêne... Mais son ami - car il l'était encore n'est-ce pas? - semblait mal en point et après tout, il lui devait bien ça, non? Alors, courageusement, il le secoua jusqu'à ce que le plus grand ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut.

- Tetsu? balbutia-t-il, un peu largué.

- Heu... ouais... confirma le bassiste qui arborait un joli blush.

Sakura ferma un instant les yeux, comme s'il se concentrait pour tenter de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit confus et soupira, se passant une main tremblante sur le visage. Bon sang, il ne se sentait vraiment, vraiment pas bien là...

- Tu, hum... ça, ça va?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux...

- Tu es... en manque?

Sakura se raidit avant de regarder le plus petit, soupirant en se ré-étalant. A quoi bon mentir? Tetsu n'était pas stupide et certains signes ne trompaient pas, surtout maintenant qu'il savait.

- Oui.

- Ah...

Le bassiste ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir face à tout ça. Il n'avait pas l'habitude... Sakura semblait vraiment souffrir mais comment l'aider? Et puis, en avait-il vraiment envie? Ça faisait quoi, quelques heures que l'autre n'avait rien pris et il faisait une crise de manque aussi énorme? Les choses en étaient à ce point?

- T'en as besoin, si souvent que ça? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

La boule dans sa gorge avait vraiment du mal à passer finalement. Sakura avait eu raison, il s'en rendait compte maintenant: il n'avait _rien_ vu, rien du tout alors que le batteur était sérieusement accro, et depuis des mois en plus!

- Ça fait presque trois jours, que j'ai rien pris, du tout.

- Ah... Heu, pourquoi?

Le plus grand soupira de nouveau, les yeux clos,le visage tourné vers le plafond et tentant visiblement de maîtriser tant bien que mal une migraine apparemment carabinée.

- J'essaye d'arrêter. répondit-il d'une voix quasi inaudible et un peu gémissante. Depuis quelques semaines déjà... Je, j'ai bien vu que, qu'il y avait, du mouvement, sur le réseau... Je ne voulais pas que vous puissiez être mêlés à tout ça mais, je crois que c'était déjà un peu trop tard...

La voix brisée du plus grand était clairement pleine d'amertume, il semblait à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer et le bassiste avait l'impression de s'être carrément pris une enclume sur la tête. Alors comme ça, certes, Sakura avait fait une énorme connerie dont maintenant il se savait - et se sentait - en partie responsable, mais il essayait de s'en sortir, pour eux... Seul, totalement seul... Depuis combien de temps luttait-il et faisait-il des crises de manque ainsi hein? Et lui qui n'avait absolument rien remarqué! Il était vraiment totalement minable sur ce coup là...

- C'est pour ça que tu tremblais, hier... remarqua-t-il à vois haute.

- Oui. Ça commençait à ne plus être totalement tenable.

- Mais prend quelque chose alors! Reste pas comme ça bon sang!

- Non. répondit le plus grand très posément. Je diminue. Je tiens, aussi longtemps que possible. Je veux y arriver.

Son ton, son regard étaient plus déterminés que jamais mais son corps semblait totalement à bout et Tetsu se sentit à son tour à de doigts de fondre de nouveau en larmes. Tout s'était réellement écroulé, tout semblait totalement gâché... Sakura, si fort habituellement, était dans un état lamentable. Il s'était auto-détruit par amour pour lui, crétin qui n'avait pas su ouvrir les yeux ni comprendre... Et maintenant, ils allaient tout perdre...

- Tu devrais, y aller, Tet-chan. souffla difficilement le batteur, conscient qu'une fois que l'autre aurait franchit la porte, plus rien ne pourrais jamais être comme avant. Je, je ne veux pas, que tu me vois comme ça...

Compréhensible, au fond, mais Tetsu avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà bien trop abandonné, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser encore une fois, pas maintenant qu'il savait tout.

Il soupira et posa une main fraîche, délicate, sur le front brûlant du plus grand.

- Je suis désolé. murmura-t-il. Mais je, je ne partirais pas Sakura-chan...

L'emploie de son surnom fit frémir le batteur qui trembla de plus belle.

- C'est peut-être un peu tard. continua le bassiste. Je sais que, le mal est fait mais... tu es toujours mon ami tu sais? Et tu le resteras... Je ne partirais pas Sakura, plus jamais.

C'était une promesse troublante, peut-être un peu ambiguë mais le batteur rouvrit les yeux et ancra son regard au sien. Sans qu'il ne contrôle rien, il sentit une larme, une seule et unique larme rouler sur sa joue. Sa vie était totalement détruite maintenant, il le savait mais au fond, il avait retrouvé au moins un ami et il savait que celui-ci, il ne le perdrait pas, quoi qu'il arrive car le pire était déjà passé. Et même si probablement jamais Tetsu ne l'aimerait comme lui l'aimait, il ne le perdrait pas, du moins pas totalement et même en prison, s'il devait y aller, il aurait au moins des souvenirs, pleins, ceux de leurs corps emmêlés auxquels se raccrocher inlassablement...

**...ooOoo...**

_Valà, finit, enfin!_

_Bon alors je ne sais pas ce que vous en penserez, je suis terriblement mitigée sur cet OS ^^"_

_Bref..._

_Ah oui, je crois que c'était à l'héroïne que Sakura était accro en fait mais bon tant pis, ça va très bien comme ça! XD_

_J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu en tous cas et je vous dis à très bientôt!_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
